


Black Widow

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vulcan Ambassador is unconscious on the floor with his wife standing over him.  What happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble (exactly 100 words in the body of the story).

Title: Black Widow?  
Author: mzsnaz  
Series: ST TOS  
Characters: Sarek and Amanda, Soran  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount and Viacom  
Summary: A drabble (exactly 100 words in the body of the story). The Vulcan Ambassador is unconscious on the floor with his wife standing over him. What happened?

\--------------

Soran sprinted into the Vulcan Ambassador's San Francisco office. The frantic page had alerted him to the emergency. He was further troubled by the lack of medical personnel present when he entered the room. The offices' only occupants were his friend, Sarek, and the Ambassador's new wife. Seeing the anxious look on the human's face, Soran assumed the worse. Sarek was crumpled on the floor. Something had occurred to cause this state of unconsciousness, and as he opened his eyes, the Ambassador supplied the answer.

"Yes, Amanda," he dryly intoned, eyebrow raised, "apparently humans can learn the Vulcan nerve pinch."


End file.
